


Circle Skirt

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Spencer Reid, Gen, Happy Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Spencer in a circle skirt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Circle Skirt

Spencer grinned as he smoothed the skirt down. It was so pretty! There was only one thing for it. He laughed as he span, arms outstretched, head thrown back. The skirt flared out, and he felt the breeze against his thighs. He was still laughing as he slowed to a stop. 

He loved circle skirts.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering abt the 'autistic spencer reid' tag, i imagine spinning is him stimming:)


End file.
